


Держать строй

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019, koryusai279



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryusai279/pseuds/koryusai279
Summary: Коммандер Вольф и Приказ 66.





	Держать строй

Голова раскалывалась.

Приказ 66 дошел до Вольфа «второй волной» — при общем объявлении по армии. В первые ряды тех, кому он был передан лично, Вольф не попал. Наверняка потому, что в непосредственной близости от него не было командиров-джедаев: генерал Пло Кун, которому подчинялся 104-й, находился на Кейто-Неймодии, где возглавлял 127-ю эскадрилью, занятую патрулированием. 

Услышав слова приказа, Вольф впервые в жизни позволил себе усомниться в правильности отданных распоряжений. Лишить армию руководящего состава? Уничтожить джедаев, чья преданность Республике была безгранична, а репутация — безупречна? 

Нет, это не так. Он вспомнил предательство Понга Келла и умбарскую резню, подробности которой, благодаря дружбе с коммандером Рексом, знал из первых рук. Вспомнил погоню за падаваном Тано, в которой участвовал лично. 

Да, похоже, в Ордене и впрямь были проблемы. 

Но неужели они приняли настолько глобальный характер? В Ордене произошел раскол? И часть джедаев встала на сторону сепаратистов? Или, воспользовавшись ситуацией, решила объявить себя единственной властью в Республике? 

Или все это только видимость, подсказал здравый смысл. Тщательно спланированная провокация, направленная на то, чтобы стравить их между собой. Но если это так, то кто же, хатт его забери, мог такое… 

И тут голова Вольфа взорвалась от боли. 

Только этого не хватало! Приступ был такой сильный, что коммандер вскрикнул и оперся рукой о стену. Следом вдруг накатил страх — до сих пор у Вольфа не было причин сомневаться в собственном рассудке или здоровье, но он знал, как это бывает: последствия многочисленных ранений и контузий незаметно накапливаются, и внезапно внешне здоровый солдат на ровном месте превращается в развалину. Неужели это первые признаки того, что и его в конце концов ожидает именно такая жалкая участь? Нет, нет, только не… 

Он быстро справился с собой. Иначе он не был бы клоном. Реальность в виде Приказа 66 снова целиком завладела его сознанием. 

Он повторно запросил коды подтверждения, втайне надеясь, что что-то изменилось. И получил их без малейшего промедления. Вероятность того, что произошла ошибка или линия перехвачена врагом, следовало исключить. 

Он запросил штаб моффа Сектора и попросил дать разъяснение по текущей ситуации. Голос на той стороне разъяснений не дал, сославшись на секретность информации, зато долго и пристрастно расспрашивал Вольфа, почему у него возникли вопросы. Раньше он не дал бы спуску этим штабным, но инстинкт подсказывал, что спорить не стоит. Он сыграл тупого клона, отделался несколькими стандартными фразами и отключился.

Впервые в жизни коммандер Вольф не знал, как ему следует поступить. 

Внутри головы все снова запульсировало от боли. Мысли разбегались, и коммандер никак не мог собрать их вместе, чтобы здраво обдумать происходящее. Инстинкт бойца безошибочно подсказывал: обшарить сектор, найти цели, настичь, уничтожить. Уничтожить-уничтожить-уничтожить. Но в этом всем было что-то жутко неправильное. Он пытался найти выход. Есть много легких и красивых неправильных решений, а ему нужно одно правильное. Но он никак не мог поймать что-то, что ускользало от него. Казалось, мысли обрели материальность и прокручивались в мозгу, как огромные шестерни, и каждое их движение причиняло немыслимую боль. У Вольфа не получалось сконцентрироваться для того, чтобы осмыслить ситуацию, чтобы вообще просто подумать о чем-либо. 

Он чувствовал, как по его лицу стекает пот.

Впервые в жизни коммандеру Вольфу захотелось довериться кому-то другому, мудрее и старше себя, и переложить решение на его плечи. 

Но таким существом в его окружении был только генерал Кун. 

Воспоминание о Пло Куне вызвало очередную вспышку головной боли и снова — удушливый прилив липкого страха. К горлу волной поднялась тошнота. 

Что если Пло Кун уже стал жертвой приказа? Что, если…

Нет, успокоил себя Вольф. Генерал Кун не может быть мертвым. Исключено. 

И уж точно ни за какие звезды Вольф не поверит, что генерал мог предать Республику. 

Он сошел с мостика и направился к связисту.

— Запросите все сведения о местонахождении генерала Куна.

Вольф мало надеялся на ответ: если Пло умен, а в этом нет сомнений, он не выйдет на связь по официальной частоте. Так что параллельно Вольф запустил собственный передатчик в широкий поиск, снабдив его своими личными опознавательными кодами. 

— Так точно, сэр! — Связист, молодой клон из недавнего пополнения, страшно гордый, что как лучший на курсе попал в такое прославленное подразделение, лучился энтузиазмом. — Здорово придумано, сэр! Этот джедай вам доверяет. Пусть только высунется, тут-то мы его и сцапаем!

Вольф не ответил. Его передатчик молчал, и коммандер гнал от себя мрачные мысли. Конечно, Пло затаился. Он опытный воин. Он выжил в Альбергадо. Выживет и теперь.

Рядом кто-то кашлянул. Вольф с удивлением обнаружил, что к мостику уже стянулось несколько офицеров и часть свободного личного состава. Видимо, не получив указаний по голосвязи, они сочли необходимым явиться лично. Как только командир обратил на них внимание, один из них козырнул и вытянулся:

— Сэр… разрешите обратиться! Какие будут распоряжения в связи с поступившим приказом?

— Никаких. 

В висках застучало, перед глазами поплыли красные круги. Кто-то, видимо, заметив, что с командиром что-то не так, участливо протянул к нему руку, но Вольф со злостью оттолкнул ее.

— Ждем… разъяснений. 

По группе клонов прокатился удивленный ропот. Вольф услышал, как кто-то сзади спросил вполголоса: «А мы не загремим с музыкой за неисполнение?». 

— Но сэр!… — говоривший сделал вторую попытку. — Разве мы не должны немедленно приступить к ликвидации…

— А ты видишь здесь джедая, солдат?! — Вольф хотел произнести это с холодной насмешкой, чтобы говорящему расхотелось возражать командиру, но голос сорвался на крик. — Где?! В непосредственной близости целей нет, и, значит, мы сидим здесь и ждем, когда нам скажут, куда лететь, и вот тогда, солдат, мы любого джедая, которого обнаружим…

Настичь. Схватить. Уничтожить-уничтожить-уничтожить. 

— …задержим и отправим на Корусант для того, чтобы он предстал перед судом Республики, — выдохнул он через силу. Его опять замутило, он пошатнулся и ухватился ладонью за поручень. На этот раз никто не протянул ему руки. — Надеюсь, это ясно всем? Всем ясно?! Вопросы есть?!

Повисла тишина. В направленных на него взглядах солдат Вольф видел выражение, которое невозможно ни с чем спутать: подозрение, что их командир совершает ошибку, которая может стоить всем жизни. 

— Правильно! — прошипел кто-то. 

Вольф поискал говорившего глазами и к своему удивлению обнаружил, что это Буст. Рядовой выдержал взгляд командира и, словно не зная, как еще выразить свое отношение к ситуации, со злостью сплюнул на чистый пол. Ну да Буст вообще не отличался аккуратностью.

— Правильно! Давайте сидеть здесь и ничего не делать! Покуда сюда не явятся джедаи и не перебьют всех нас! 

— Эй, эй, братва! Отставить! — между ними вклинился Синкер, предупреждающе поднимая руки. Вольф мимолетно удивился: ему всегда казалось, что в случае каких-либо разногласий именно Синкер выступит заводилой, а Буст будет на его стороне, но выходило с точностью до наоборот. — Неужели вы не понимаете? Им только этого и надо! Чтобы мы передрались и перестреляли друг друга! — клоны притихли, признавая его правоту, и тот веско добавил: — Джедаи. Они только этого и хотят. — Он перевел взгляд на коммандера, и Вольфу вдруг почудилось в его глазах сочувствие, даже жалость, которая резанула по его самолюбию больнее открытого неповиновения. И откозырял: 

— Ждем ваших указаний, коммандер!

— Сэр! — неожиданно подал голос связист. — На связи капитан КаЭс пятьдесят пять — одиннадцать девять-ноль-ноль-девять. Говорит, что у него есть сведения о генерале Куне! 

У Вольфа пересохло во рту.

— Переводите на мой канал. 

— Есть, сэр!

Вольф переключился на нужную частоту.

— Коммандер Вольф на связи. 

— Это Джаг, — донеслось сквозь треск помех. Сеанс связи не был официальным, и потому собеседник не счел нужным соблюдать формальности. — Я слышал, ты интересовался судьбой генерала Пло. 

— Капитан, — выдавил Вольф. 

— Мы возвращались с патрулирования, я у него на хвосте. Когда отдали Приказ. — Джаг сделал паузу, давая Вольфу возможность что-либо сказать, но тот молчал. — Я вывел из строя его двигатели. Но ты понимаешь, у него еще была возможность сдаться и попросить помощи… — Он снова замолк на мгновение и снова не дождался ответа. — Вместо этого он напал на нас. 

— Нет, — выдохнул Вольф. 

— Да. Дотянул до посадочной и уронил корабль прямо ребятам на головы.

— Пло бы такого не сделал!

Джаг на той стороне вздохнул.

— Посмотри сам. 

Зуммер возвестил о том, что в комлинк загружается запись с бортового самописца. Мгновением спустя вспыхнул голубоватый голоэкран. 

В центре высветились дюзы перехватчика, в котором Вольф без труда узнал «Клинок Дорина». Звука не было. В полной тишине Вольф смотрел, как самонаводящаяся торпеда прочертила линию от края изображения к его середине. Яркие точки соприкоснулись; корабль Пло содрогнулся, беззвучно расцвел огненной вспышкой и круто ушел вниз. 

Камера последовала за ним: Джаг нырнул следом, держа перехватчик генерала в фокусе. Клубы дыма на секунду затмили экран, потом их смело ветром, обзор очистился, поврежденный корабль несся к поверхности, оставляя за собой блистающий след. 

Земля приближалась, очертания укрупнялись и детализировались. Вольф уже мог различить отдельные объекты: массивы столичных зданий, величественные очертания башен космопорта, ямы посадочных терминалов, продолговатые овалы пассажирских корпусов. Внезапно, вопреки ожиданиям и логике, подбитый корабль джедая резко взял влево. Изображение дернулось, расфокусировалось, Джаг заложил вираж, чтобы поймать его обратно на визор. Пейзаж внизу сменился: теперь Вольф видел обширное летное поле, причудливые очертания тяжелых АИР-170, рядами стоящих на нем, купола ремонтных ангаров. Он различил внизу колонну солдат, маршировавших к грузовым транспортам, их шлемы блестели на солнце. 

Джаг перестал снижаться, медленно обходя поле по дуге. Корабль Пло падал, резко уменьшаясь в размерах, его тень накрыла марширующих, и в последний момент их строй дрогнул и они кинулись в разные стороны, за мгновение до того, как поврежденная машина коснулась земли и на месте, где раньше был отряд, беззвучно вспухли яркие огненные клубы. 

Вольф не мог отвести глаз. Столкновение с землей не полностью погасило движение, сила инерции вытолкнула обгоревший остов и швырнула дальше, и он пролетел, ударяясь о поверхность, смешно кувыркаясь и подпрыгивая, сминая все на своем пути, наискосок по летной полосе. По дороге он протаранил ближайший бомбардировщик; тот загорелся; за ним вспыхнул соседний, а затем еще и еще — слишком близко поставленные из-за недостатка места, они вспыхивали, словно гирлянды на Фестивале Света. Машина Пло, превратившаяся в шар из огня и дыма, завершила движение, врезавшись в ограждающую стену. И, словно и этого было мало, срикошетила и, оставляя на поверхности выжженный след, на огромной скорости влетела в крытый ремонтный ангар. Секунду ничего не происходило. Потом крыша ангара вдруг лопнула, словно перезревший орех никкель, и гигантский столб огня величиной с четверть корусантского небоскреба взвился ввысь. 

Запись застыла. 

Вольф беззвучно прошептал ругательство. 

— Какие… — он сглотнул, чтобы вернуть голос. — Какие у вас потери?

— Еще считаем. Но сотня уже набралась. — Джаг на секунду замолк. — Сожалею, брат. Знаешь, я ведь тоже ему верил. 

Он сказал что-то еще, но Вольф не слышал. Не дождавшись ответа, капитан Джаг отключился.

Вольф пересмотрел запись. А потом еще и еще раз. Снова и снова истребитель Пло Куна врезался в землю, сея вокруг себя беззвучную смерть. Он проносился по летному полю горящей торпедой, и невозможно было поверить, что столь легкий корабль может двигаться так долго и с такой убийственно-разрушительной мощью. 

После нескольких просмотров Вольф кое-что осознал. 

Траектория движения не была случайной. Скорость движения корабля, угол, с которым он срикошетил, ударившись о стену — все они были иными, чем должны были быть, исходя из законов физики. А это значило, что в тот момент Пло все еще управлял кораблем. Ни один пилот не смог бы такого. За исключением мастера-джедая, использовавшего Силу. И если у Вольфа до сих пор, вопреки всему, оставались сомнения, кто именно сидел за штурвалом «Клинка Дорина», то именно эта мысль развеяла их окончательно. 

Это мог быть только Пло. И он был все еще жив, когда машина врезалась в землю. Он был жив, когда таранил солдат. Жив, когда его корабль срикошетил от стены. 

Неудивительно, подумал Вольф. Он ведь выжил без скафандра в открытом космосе. Так что и горел он, наверное, тоже очень долго. Так долго, что успел, пока падал, выбрать, куда лететь и какие цели поразить, чтобы нанести противнику максимальный ущерб. Он чувствовал руку Пло — хладнокровный расчет и безупречное техническое исполнение. В некотором роде его смерть была шедевром. Шедевром, достойным генерала. 

Это натолкнуло Вольфа на еще одну мысль. С помощью той же Силы мастер Пло мог бы попытаться уйти от преследователей, посадить подбитый корабль где-нибудь в тихом месте, выбраться невредимым и скрыться. Это было бы нелегко. Но шанс был. Но Пло предпочел сделать то, что сделал. 

И в этот миг мир коммандера Вольфа, уже и без того накренившийся, перевернулся окончательно. 

Вольф выключил передатчик. Секунду он смотрел вдаль, чтобы собраться с мыслями и окончательно успокоиться, и после этого повернулся к своим ребятам. 

Каким-то образом они почувствовали перемену его настроения. Волной придвинулись поближе: возбужденные, азартные, готовые атаковать. Глядящие на него во все глаза. 

Он вдруг почувствовал прилив сентиментальной нежности, нелепой и неуместной сейчас. 

Его батальон. Его стая. 

Он чуть не предал их. 

Раздери его ранкор! Как он мог подумать, что им нужен какой-то джедай?

Голова перестала болеть. Мысли стали ясными и четкими. Он был со своей Стаей, а Стая была с ним.

Вольф оглядел своих солдат и хищно улыбнулся в знакомом предвкушении.

— Ну что, парни? За работу!

***

Когда скудные обломки перехватчика генерала-джедая Пло Куна были извлечены из-под завалов, дроиды-ремонтники превзошли сами себя, отыскав и реанимировав бортовой «черный ящик». Когда устройство удалось наконец запустить, обнаружилось, что практически все данные были уничтожены. Уцелела только последняя входящая запись. Толку от нее оказалось мало — это был всего лишь механический голос передатчика, монотонно повторявший:

— Генерал Кун! Вызывает коммандер Вольф. Генерал Кун, ответьте!

**Author's Note:**

> Вариант смерти Пло Куна, стремительно становящийся неканоном:  
> "Магистр погиб, когда был введён в действие Приказ 66. Один из солдат-клонов открыл огонь по его истребителю. В последний момент Пло Кун сумел направить звездолёт в толпу солдат и убил не менее 150 клонов 7 Небесного Корпуса" ([вукипедия](https://starwars.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%9F%D0%BB%D0%BE_%D0%9A%D1%83%D0%BD#.D0.92.D0.BE.D0.B9.D0.BD.D1.8B_.D0.BA.D0.BB.D0.BE.D0.BD.D0.BE.D0.B2))  
> Авторская вольность по поводу Приказа 66 и действия чипа:  
> У нас есть [прецеденты](https://starwars.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%98%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%B3%D1%80%D1%83%D0%BF%D0%BF%D0%B0), когда клоны не выполняли Приказ 66. Сделаем допущение, что клон с сильной волей может до некоторой степени сопротивляться влиянию чипа.


End file.
